Grondun
Appearance A Grondun is in appearance very similar to an Orcun, but they are much larger (7 to 8 and a half feet tall), much more brawny, and their shoulders join directly into the base of their necks in the back, reducing the possible range of motion of their necks to only about 20 degrees. This deformity is linked to a pair of ridges that run from a stubby tail (also a unique difference between the Orcun and the Grondun) up along either side of their spinal cords. Their skin is normally a slightly paler color than whichever Orcun clan they hail from (this is said to be a sign of lessened blood flow), and they are quite frequently hairless. Occupations Grondun are primarily warriors, due especially to their strength and very large size. However, very few of them can sometimes be trained in magic, and most of those are healers of some kind. Homeland Grondun, being as easily swayed as they are, have been enslaved for so long that no one knows their original homeland. Most Grondun tribes today live in or around Orcun camps in places like Darkhelm and Haredan. Languages Grondun primarily speak to each other in monosyllabic grunts, and although they do not usually speak Common they are simple enough that most intelligent people can understand what they are grunting about. While Grondun can learn Common or even other languages, they must purchase 5 ranks in every language skill they desire just to obtain one rank in it. Attitude The Grondun, known in the fairy tales of our world as an Ogre, are a tall, powerful cousin of the Orcun. They are normally not nearly as intelligent as the Orcun, and thus are enslaved to them. For ages they have been the workhorses of Orcun society, the front-line grunts in combat, and the greeting party when unwelcome visitors come calling. Innate Abilities *''Immense Strength: Because of their large size, Grondun receive a +2 bonus to the rank of any Strength-related roll.'' *''Instill Fear: Just at their presence, most warriors cower in fear. However, once per combat, the Grondun may roar, which will terrify any opponent who fails a Psyche roll. The most common result of this is either retreating or losing their next turn, depending on what the GM feels is correct in the situation.'' *''Tough Hide: Any Sharp, Blunt, or Puncture damage done to a Grondun is shifted down by 2 ranks.'' *''Adrenaline Rush: Grondun receive the positive characteristic Adrenaline rush.'' *''All Thumbs: Any Agility or Dexterity roll to be made by a Grondun, including combat maneuvers against a smaller creature (ignore the penalty if fighting a Grondun-sized or larger creature) result in a -1 penalty.'' *''Failing Sight: Grondun have bad eyesight, and thus receive a -1 penalty to any Focus roll involving vision.'' *''Forgetfulness: Grondun must make an Intellect roll to avoid forgetting something they have been told. Normally, this should occur at the most inopportune time.'' *''Odious: Grondun have a very particular smell, and anyone who has smelled it before will be able to immediately identify it.'' *''Rapid Healing: Grondun lose one rank of damage every half hour, in addition to 1d10 Fortitude damage.'' *''Resist the Elements: Any cold, heat, electrical, fire, poison, drug, alcohol, or disease damage done to a Grondun is reduced by two ranks. Falling damage, on the other hand, is doubled.'' Racial Modifiers STR: +45 AGL: -10 DEX: -15 REF: -10 FOR: +50 INT: -30 WLP: -5 FTH: 0 FOC: -5 PSY: 0 PER: -15 LCK: 0 Size: 3 Category:Races Category:Days of Old